loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of the main characters of the Nickelodeon animated series Danny Phantom. She is best friends with Danny and Tucker and works alongside them to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. She is also the main love interest of Danny Phantom. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny and Sam are best friends having known each other since childhood. They share an extremely strong and close friendship, possibly even closer and stronger than Danny's friendship with Tucker as Sam was the person who encouraged Danny to enter the Fenton Potal, thus giving him his powers. While in the beginning, Danny wanted to return to being normal, unhappy with his situation, Sam encouraged Danny to instead embrace his powers assuring they make him unique. Since then, Sam alongside Tucker helps Danny to keep his powers and secret identity as Danny Phantom a secret from everyone while helping him to defend Amity Park from ghost attacks. However, Danny and Sam are known to have their differences and issues that can sometimes lead to trouble, but despite any troubles or difficulties between them, they are always willing to help whenever they can. Prior to Danny and Sam realizing their true romantic feelings for one another, everyone around them, family, friends, enemies etc, they immediately realized their romantic feelings and constantly refer them as a couple or boyfriend/girlfriend respectively. Originally whenever anyone called Danny and Sam a couple, both denied having any romantic feelings for each other whatsoever. However, slowly as the series progresses, Sam and Danny both come to realize how they truly feel and begin to deeply fall in love as the series further progresses. Danny and Sam have also shared several kisses known as Fake Out, Make Outs to avoid situations that could trouble or endanger them, allowing the people viewing them to be distracted. Despite the kisses, Sam and Danny continue to deny their true feelings. Sam was the first to realize her true feelings for Danny as she admires his bravery and courageous actions, especially his most heroic moments, making her feelings for him grow even more stronger than before. Sam also finds Danny very attractive as she secretly admires Danny and tries her best to hide her feelings, not wanting Danny to notice as shown in Fanning with Flames and Memory Blank. She is also known to be extremely jealous when Danny shows interest in other girls, particularly Paulina and Valerie. However, while Sam displays her jealously, she remains shy and nervous, and thus is unable to have the courage to confess to Danny her true feelings for him even in some of the most dire situations where Danny's life is in extreme danger such as Reign Storm. Originally, Danny was somewhat unaware of his true feelings towards Sam due to his romantic interest in Paulina and later Valerie Grey, but eventually comes to realize how he truly feels about her. Danny is also shown to be very jealous whenever Sam shows interest in other guys such as when she began a brief romantic relationship with exchange student Gregor. Danny and Sam's love for each other is further proven to be truly and really strong as during the first season finale, Control Freaks, Danny was able to break free of his mind control to save Sam's life. They are also shown to almost constantly blush around each other during some of their most romantic moments together such as holding hands or hugging. However, despite both of them finally and fully acknowledging their mutual romantic feelings for each other, both Danny and Sam are nervous and shy when expressing how they actually feel. In regards to working together to hunt down and capture ghosts who invade Amity Park, Danny and Sam make a great team, always looking out for each other and helping in any way they can. Sam is good at both combat and research to ghosts weaknesses such as when she provided Danny with important information in regards to controlling the Reality Gaunlet in Reality Trip. Danny and Sam are also both very protective of each other as Sam is worried for Danny's safety and Danny always saves Sam whenever she is in any danger or kidnapped. In the final season of the series, Danny and Sam grow more closer and their feelings become more stronger as proven in several episodes, especially in Frightmare when they both had the same dream about being a couple and nearly sharing a kiss. Danny and Sam's romantic feelings begin to emerge more and they make more attempts and efforts to reveal how they actually truly feel about each other. Gregor Gregor was briefly Sam's love interest in Double Cross My Heart. Gallery Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Fanning the flames 24.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 43564821754.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 17741768076464.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson elena0803 d62rkye.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton SxYjjRdZkm0.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 365892197.jpg Danny and Sam's First Offical Romantic Kiss.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Goth haiku 02.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Goth haiku 01.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson time moves forward.png Danny with Sam and Tucker.jpg Danny Fenton Duh Face.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson You and Me.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 836812627300.jpg 14067603 527962364073886 8441138260441825127 n.jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (14).png 15803481 1753285608332115 631709175784669184 n.jpg Tumblr mgkti46Mwy1raft3zo1 500.jpg Danny-and-Sam-danny-phantom-18875003-446-334.jpg 719d4926e091b61d22d2322895ab2465.jpg S01e02 Danny and Sam at the dance.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson dance with me by echoheartx-d6ffh55.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson slow dance.png Sam Manson and Danny Fennton blushing.png S01e11 Danny and Sam blushing.png S03e09 Danny and Sam blushing.png Sam Manson sniffing.png Danny & Sam FanArt (11).jpg Tumblr me2aw2JAO11raft3zo1 500.jpg 987662118937602948307.jpg 192920020211.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton animated couples 35641150338.png Trivia *She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Sam is the person responsible for Danny becoming half-ghost. *Sam is the person who created Danny's logo in the beginning of the second season. External Links *Sam Manson - Danny Phantom Wikia Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest